Love is A Simple Thing
by KibaKibbles
Summary: The story of Cleopatra VII and Marc Antony, Riordan style! This is the famous tale of the Egyptian magician and a Roman demigod falling in love which resulted in the destruction of a civilization. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**The story of Cleopatra VII and Marc Antony Riordan style! This is the famous tale of the Egyptian magician and a Roman demigod falling in love which resulted in the destruction of a civilization. **

** You don't really need to read The Kane Chronicles to understand, and it's mostly focusing on Rome so I'm posting this to PJO.**

* * *

Zeus, or Jupiter as he was also known in his new host country Rome, didn't know what drew him to visit her again. He was risking lot visiting her in the middle of the night. Well, mostly risking his newborn child and lover having to face Juno's (aka Hera) wrath.

"Jupiter, you've come," his lover, Julia, smiled at him from her bed. Her blonde hair fell over her face and her dark blue eyes shined upon seeing him.

Julia had been his secret lover during the past year. They had met after Jupiter walked the streets of Rome disguised as a mortal. She had been able to see through his disguise though, that's what drew him to her. After a few months spent in bliss, he knew they would have to split up after she became pregnant. The last time he had seen her was when he told her he had to leave, she'd been in tears the whole time. That's why he was glad that she seemed happy to see him again.

"I wanted to see you and make sure you delivered safely," he walked over to the side of the bed and noticed the baby sleeping next to her.

It was a boy, only a month old. His features were still forming so Jupiter couldn't be sure whom the child would take after, but he hoped for the child's safety he would take after his mother.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" She asked him as she noticed him staring.

Jupiter nodded, "I can't stay for long. Since I'm here there are some important things I need to talk to you about."

Julia frowned but nodded.

"He has to go to the Roman camp in the future, he'll be with others like him there. I can't guarantee his safety, but I will try to look after him as much as I can."

"When does he have to go? I've only just had him," Jupiter could see tears forming in her eyes.

Jupiter sighed, it was never easy to tell the mothers they would have to lose the children they just had. "Before his third birthday," Jupiter then told her the directions to follow when she was to drop off his son off.

"I have to go now, I don't want Juno to find out where I am," Jupiter kissed her sweet lips for what he knew would be the last time. Then he walked away from the bed and was about to teleport away when he remembered a question he had, "What's the child's name?"

Julia smiled, "Marcus Jove Antony."

Jupiter smiled at the name, Jove was another name the Romans had come up with for himself.

"Goodbye my love," He said before teleporting back to Olympus.

* * *

**13 Years Later**

A 13-year old Marc Antony lay on the ground as blood rushed out of his wound. He cursed in Latin at Pompey, the son of Mars, and head of the first legion.

Marc tried not to focus on the pain as he got up to his feet, he clutched his stomach tightly to stop the blood flow.

"Pompey you dirty brat come out here you cheat!" Marc screamed into the darkness.

He knew he was alone. The others had probably already gone back to their cabins after the game of Gladiator ended, a game where they fought with each other to see who would be the last one fighting. And him and Pompey had made a pact at the beginning, a pact that ended after Pompey had smiled at him before stabbing him in his side.

Marc sighed harshly from the pain and no one answered, he slowly made his way to Lupa. She would be able to heal him. But it was still embarrassing, as a son of Jupiter he was expected to be some great leader. But he wasn't good with reading people, so everyone took advantage of him. And he wasn't as intelligent as his half-brother Julius Caesar. He was just the mediocre son of the king of the gods.

"Lupa, can you heal my wound?" Marc asked the shewolf who was alone in the main cabin.

Lupa looked at his wound and gave him a disappointed look, making Marc ashamed.

"Again?" she asked him as she motioned for him to come closer, "What have I told you about making pacts Marcus?"

"To always watch my back, and if I suspect deceit I shall betray them first," Marc winced as she licked the wound which immediately started to close up.

"You'll only hurt yourself if you continue to be foolish Marc. One day I will not heal your wounds and you will die knowing your lesson."

Marc nodded, he was used to the seemingly cruel treatment Lupa bestowed. But he knew she actually cared for him, she cared for all of them. She just had a tough-love method. "I'm sorry Lupa, I won't disappoint you or the gods again," Marc said bowing before her, "Thank you for healing my wound and for letting a foolish boy like me live."

He had said the same line probably a thousand times. Other kids probably would've been left to die, but Lupa always healed him.

Lupa sighed, "Go back to your cabin now."

Marc bowed again before trudging to his cabin. Before he reached the doors he saw the traitor, Pompey. Pompey saw him and smirked. Marc glared at him but entered his cabin, Pompey was ruthless and probably would be glad to kill him again the same day if he had the chance.

"I told you not to trust him," said his much older half-brother Julius Caesar from his bed in the cabin. Currently Julius was his only cabin mate.

"I know," Marc said as he collapsed on his bed and buried his face into his pillow. Julius was Marc's best friend at camp. Everyone else annoyed him or was too cruel to become friends with. Julius had demonstrated from the beginning that he wouldn't betray Marc like others, who all would use others and dispose them just to get to the top. Marc would never tell Julius this out loud, but he was the only reason he had never ran away from camp to find his mother.

"I can get him back for you, if you want me to."

"Nah, you're leaving soon anyways right? If you attack him he'll only attack me after you leave."

"He's leaving too," Marc sat up in surprise at this sudden news.

"Really?" He smiled at the realization that his number one enemy would be leaving. Although he didn't really care about fame or being a leader he understood that this would be a good opening to let him take the rank of the first legion.

* * *

Julius, Pompey and a few others were released a month later from the Roman camp because they were past their 18th birthdays and were off to fight in the army. Both Julius and Pompey were made generals.

Marc was sad to see his brother go, but Julius promised him a seat in the Roman Republic after he became the leader. He thought his brother had crazy aspirations but respected them, Julius was a genius after all.

Days and then months passed and Marc quickly became higher in the intricate ranking system of the camp. Eventually he became the leader of the first legion. It was a huge honor for him, and he hoped his father knew. He didn't really have a huge list of accomplishments like some past campers, but he hoped his father was at least proud of him.

"Congrats Marc!" said Gaius, a son of Apollo. Gaius was the same age as himself and they had recently become friends. Gaius was chubby with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He looked like he should be entertaining people rather than fighting, especially since he had an amazing voice.

"Thanks," Marc said smiling at him.

"Let's celebrate, how about we escape this place and go into the city?"

Marc grinned, they weren't allowed to leave the camp unless given special permission by the oracle or Lupa. Marc had only snuck out of camp once before with Julius' help. It had been really cool to see other people who would bow down to him or give him money just for mentioning he was the son of Jupiter. All the campers were celebrities amongst the mortals. Though they did have problems with monsters and drunkards who thought they would challenge the children of the gods to prove their strength.

So, it was basically dangerous as hell for a camper to leave but Marc wasn't afraid of a little challenge.

"Let's go mate!"

They waited until it was dark before setting off. They had to sneak past a few guards, son's of Bellona, who watched over the camp. After they were out they set off down the dark road leading to the city of Rome. They encountered a few monsters along the way but after years of intense training they were not much of a challenge.

Marc gasped at the lights that adorned the city. The buildings were tall and made from the finest marble. The streets were packed with people of all sorts. There were bums, prostitutes, and vendors everywhere.

"This is so cool," Marc said to his friend who was also starring in awe at the city.

"Let's go get something to drink," Gaius said leading them into a bar.

They were clearly underage but that's when telling others about your status as a demigod comes in handy. The bartender gladly served them the finest wine and food. It didn't take long for the two 13-year olds to get dizzingly drunk.

"Less get outta here," Gaius slurred as he dragged Marc away from the bar. They were both drunk, but Marc was slightly better at holding his alcohol.

They didn't' know where they were going, they were just going with the flow of the people on the roads. They followed a group of men in upper-class robes into a large building.

"Where are we?" Gaius asked him as they looked around.

It seemed to be a party going on for someone. There were grapes and fruits all over and people had lyres and other instruments out and were playing them. Everyone was dressed in their finest togas and had their hair and makeup done course being drunk, the two of them decided it would be a good idea to crash the party.

Marc walked around, eating any food he saw and drinking more glasses of wine. Due to him not paying attention to his surroundings and being as dizzy as the children of Bacchus, he didn't notice the girl in front of him and accidentally spilled wine all over her.

"What in the name of Anubis?" She screamed at him.

Marc froze as he looked at her. She was stunningly beautiful. She had curly brown hair, tan skin, and rich warm amber eyes. She looked like a goddess come down from Olympus.

"Are you Venus?" he asked her dumbly.

The girl was still scowling at him, "What?"

"Venus, are you Venus? You're so beautiful. Only a god could have your kinda beauty," he said grinning at her. He reached his hand up and stroked her warm cheek. He guessed it was the alcohol, but he leaned forward and tried to kiss her.

She pushed him off of her, "Are all Roman boys this disgusting when drunk?" she asked him, she was clearly disgusted.

He frowned, "I hope not, or I don't know how anyone could keep it in their togas."

The girl stared at him like he was stupid before laughing, "Well, it's just you then. I guess I'll have to clean you up myself. You remind me of my little brother. He always gets into the wine and he's a terrible drunk." She led him away from the others at the party into an empty bathroom.

Marc frowned, he didn't think being like her little brother was a good thing for their sudden relationship. Then he began to wonder when whatever this was had become a relationship.

"So, we going to start dating now?" He asked her with a small grin on his face and his words slurring.

The girl raised an eyebrow at him, "Not at all." She laughed again and Marc felt himself wanting to lean forward and try and kiss her again. He wondered if her lips were as sweet as her laugh. However he wasn't totally out of control and held back.

The girl ran some water into a bucket before placing it over a fire to heat it.

"What are you doing?" Marc asked as he watched her working.

"You kind of stink like vomit. My brother have some fresh togas around your size, you can change into those."

Marc nodded and they sat in silence as he wondered what to say next. He wasn't exactly familiar with girls in the romantical sense. But his father was Jupiter, the ladies man of all the gods. Some of that had to be hereditary right? But being drunk didn't help, the furthest thought process he could manage was how he could successfully take off her robe without getting stabbed.

Luckily the girl broke the silence, "So who are you exactly? I was never introduced to you by my teacher."

"Party crasher, me and my friend Gaius we were just visiting the city for the night and stumbled in here. Funny cause we actually fell as we entered," he grinned at her stupidly, and seriously wishing he wasn't drunk.

"Hilarious," she said looking at him like he was stupid again.

"Guess it isn't passed through bloodlines."

"What?" she asked confused.

"Well my dad is just an amazing lady's man, and here I am making an ass out of myself to the prettiest girl I've ever met," He smiled sadly at her. He guessed he would never be like his father - here he was along with the hottest girl that wasn't kind of related to him, and he couldn't think of anything to say.

"I don't know what is so great about being a lady's man," she said softly, "I'd rather fall in love with a man who I know only had eyes for me, and wouldn't wonder off with another woman."

He guessed that was a rational response. He loved his father and respected him like a son should, but knowing he was just one out of thousands of kids from thousands of women did hurt him a little.

"Am I really the prettiest girl you've ever met?" She asked suddenly.

Marc smiled at her, "Of course. Well I mean there's this girl at my camp and she's kinda pretty but not as hot as you." He didn't mention the fact that she was technically his cousin - that thought alone kept him from sleeping with any girl from camp.

"Oh," She said before they sunk into an awkward silence again.

"The water is boiling," Marc noticed. The girl jumped up and grabbed the bucket and dumped it into the bath bowl. Then she looked at him expectantly. Marc shrugged and began to pull off his toga.

"What are you doing?" she screamed at him.

"Taking a bath…"

She covered his eyes after he was fully nude in front of her and screamed, "That's indecent! You can't do that in front of me, we aren't even dating. Besides you were supposed to wear your toga as you bathed."

"Who wears their clothes to a bath?"

She was still covering her eyes as Marc entered the bath and grabbed the soap and a towel to scrub with.

"That's what we do in Egypt when we are bathing with others."

Marc looked at her in surprise as he bathed, "You're from Egypt?"

She nodded and smiled sadly, "Yes. You really don't have any clue of who I am, do you?"

Marc tried to think of people from Egypt but couldn't think of anyone except some random magician who somehow ended up lost at their camp, "Nope. Are you going to tell me?"

"No, if I tell you you'll just treat me differently," she didn't look happy at all.

"I won't, I promise. Besides, you might treat me differently if you knew who I was."

She smiled, "So I guess we're both afraid of revealing our identities."

"I'm not, I mean I tell people all the time. I've given you clues too."

"I don't know Romans that well, today is my first day here surprisingly. My teacher is throwing me and my brothers a party to celebrate us staying in Rome," she sounded pretty angry and was frowning.

Marc was finished with his bath by this point, "I'm finished." He stepped out of the bath water full nude, "You an open your eyes now."

She uncovered her eyes and looked at him before quickly covering them again, "Where are your clothes?"

Marc grinned, she was probably the only girl in Rome who was a prude, "You said you'd get them for me remember?"

Her cheeks were pink as she nodded hastily and quickly left the room, returning a minute later with a dark blue toga. She tossed it to him, nearly getting it wet before leaving the room again. Marc laughed at her shyness and wondered if all girls from Egypt were that afraid of nudity. It wasn't as if he'd actually tried to do something with her.

Marc quickly changed and left the bathroom to find her but she was gone. He didn't feel as dizzy as earlier but he did have a headache. He was about to go look for the girl when he saw his friend Gaius running to him.

"Run!" Gaius screamed as a big muscular man chased after him.

Marc didn't feel like running and yawned, he was also pretty tired and his head was hurting. The muscular guy glared at him and grabbed the front of his toga roughly. "Let go of me man. I'm the son of Jupiter and he's the son of Apollo. Meaning we are the kids of the gods, so if you know what's good for you, you'll lay off of us, kay?" Marc knew he sounded like some spoiled brat but he was too tired to care. And thankfully it worked because the man quickly let go of him.

"You're the son of Jupiter?" It was the girl from earlier but in different robes

He smiled at her hoping she was impressed. But she only frowned at him.

"Queen Cleopatra, you don't have to deal with these ruffians. I can kick them out for you," the muscle man said to her.

Marc froze when he realized who she was. He had heard of the Egyptian dynasty. He knew that they were descendants from the Greek Ptolemy and a few days ago he had learned that king of Egypt had died leaving his daughter and son as the rulers. He had spilled his wine, tried to kiss, and appeared naked before the queen of Egypt. Now that was something he had to tell Julius when they met again.

"We're not ruffiansss," Gaius slurred at the guard.

"It's okay Aepep, I can take care of them," Cleopatra said forcefully and the guard walked away glaring at him and Gaius.

"Wow! You're a queen. I'll admit I wasn't expecting that," Marc said smiling.

She frowned, "Yeah, most people don't expect it. I'm only 14 you know. But father got sick and here I am, queen. And you're the son of Jupiter. He's like the god of lightning right?"

Marc gave her a quizzical look. She was the first to not know or even look like she cared that he was a demigod, "That and he's the king of the gods."

"The king of the Roman and Greek gods," she corrected.

Marc glared at her. He loved his father and would defend him to the death if anyone tried to disrespect him. Even the beautiful queen of Egypt. "He's the king of the gods, he can kick any Egyptian god's ass."

Cleopatra scoffed at him, "I'd like to see him try. Isis could probably take him in a second."

"Isis? I could take her," Marc and Cleopatra were sizing each up and glaring at one another, "I thought you were pretty cute earlier. But I can't stand dumb girls and for you to say an Isis can beat my father means you're incredibly stupid."

Cleopatra hit him on his shoulder, which surprisingly hurt a lot, "I'd like to see you try. You'd get beaten in a second."

The two of them stood glaring at each other for minutes before Gaius nudged his way in-between them.

"Sorry to have to break this little lovemaking up, but we have to get back to camp Marc before Lupa finds out we left. It's almost time for Apollo to come out and everyone is up around then," Gaius said as he grabbed Marc's arm.

"Sure, let's go. Later your royal dumbness," Marc said glaring at her as he turned around and began to walk out the door.

"Back at you asswipe," she yelled as he left.

Marc smiled and looked back at her still fuming face, "Next time I see you, you better have a better comeback than that."

She smiled at him, "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**And I said this later on in the story but this story is not historically accurate at all. I'm not stupid, I know that. I took my author liberties and changed a whole lot. Why? Because I can, and it's a story. And there are no such things as magicians and demigods, so it doesn't matter. And Rick changes a whole lot about Greek mythology, so why can't I? But if you chose not to read for those reasons, so be it. Just don't leave stupid reviews about it. -_- *le sigh***


	2. Chapter 2

A 21-year old Cleopatra VII sat in her chariot as she was driven to a little gathering to celebrate Julius Caesar becoming the head of Rome. Cleopatra had returned to Egypt years before, so it was interesting to see the city she had resided in for a short time.

"We have arrived Queen Cleopatra," her guard Aepep told her after they stopped in front of a tall marble building.

Cleopatra walked inside with her guard and few others of her personnel. She knew they were only there for her safety, but she really wanted to ditch them. They always made more attention come her way, resulting in hours of old men talking to her about politics.

She excused herself for the bathroom and walked to the back of crowd. She grabbed a goblet of wine and chugged it down - it looked like the average age of everyone in the room was 70.

"You're bored?" a tall guy with blond curly hair and bright blue eyes asked her. He looked like he was in his early 30s and was very attractive.

"Yes, I'm not one for these sort of parties."

The guy gave her a sympathetic smile, "I'd be happy to ditch this place with you but I'm kind of expected to stay."

"I couldn't leave if I wanted to," she groaned, "My guards would tie me to a chair if I tried to escape. They're convinced all Romans are perverted."

The corner of the man's mouth rose, "It's a bit true. Just don't walk outside at night by yourself, well don't walk outside at any time by yourself. A woman as pretty as you would garner a lot of attention. You're Cleopatra, the queen of Egypt, right?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I've seen you around before. When I was serving in the senate you came to a meeting, I didn't introduce myself at the time though."

Cleopatra was starting to wonder who the man was. He was dressed in a formal toga, typical of politicians and he looked intelligent. As if he were calculating every move she made.

"And you are?" she asked him.

"I'm the man of the day," He said grinning at her, "Julius Caesar the new leaderr of Rome."

Cleopatra looked at him in surprise. He didn't look like as snobbish as the previous rulers. He had a likeable quality to him, something that drew her close to him. Cleopatra was about to congratulate him on his new position when a man approached Julius.

"Brother, it's so good to see you again. Congrats on the appointment!" The man said giving Julius a smack on the back.

The guy was handsome in a bad boy sort of way. He looked to be around her own age with short wavy dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He had sharp features, that resembled Julius, but he still had a youthful look. The man looked at her and Cleopatra felt a huge sense of familiarity. She knew she had seen this man before but couldn't remember.

"So, have you come up with a better insult than "asswipe" yet?" The man smiled at her smugly.

Cleopatra glared daggers at him, he was that boy she had met years ago during her first day in Rome. The one who had revealed his boy parts to her and spilled wine on her favorite robe. Not to mention he insulted her intelligence and all the Egyptian gods.

"You! What are you doing here?" She poked him on his muscular chest with her finger as she glared up at him. He was a lot taller than he had been before, and quite fit.

"What am I doing here? I'm the son of the king of the gods, Jupiter, remember. I've come to see my brother on his big day," He was as arrogant as she remembered.

"Brother?" she asked questioningly to Julius.

Julius looked at the two of them with a quizzical look on his face, "You two know each other?"

Marc stopped glaring at Cleopatra and looked up at his brother and shrugged, "Not really. We kind of ran into each other years ago when I crashed her party. She was very uncool though brother, you should avoid her."

"That's not a polite thing to say Marc, and I know you. Whatever you're angry with her about, it was probably your own fault," Julius scolded.

A Roman guard approached Julius and whispered something in his ear, "I have to depart now. It was wonderful meeting you queen Cleopatra, I look forward to seeing you again sometime." He took her hand and kissed it before leaving the two of them.

"Well that was rude, way to ignore me," Marc said to Julius's back, "I'm only the brother you haven't seen in 2 years." Julius didn't respond and walked away to join the crowd of people.

"You're still as mature as ever," Cleopatra said sarcastically to him as she leaned against the wall.

Marc smirked and stepped in front of her, "Of course your majesty. I happen to be the newly appointed leader to the first squadron. "

"And…"

Marc glared at her, "What do you mean and? Do you know what leader to the first squadron means? Oh what am I saying, of course you don't. You're just a woman."

Cleopatra glared at him and tried to move away from him but was stopped by his muscular arms that were on both sides of her.

"Let me go. I don't feel like discussing anything with a sexist douche bag."

He raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Is that what I am? Well I'll accept it. Though, I can't help it that women are so easy. If there's one thing I've learned throughout the years it's that I can get any woman I want. Want to know why?"

He paused as he waited for her to say something but Cleopatra stayed silent.

"It's because no one can resist my temptation. They all fall for me, they all can't get enough of Marcus Jove Antony. Just like you won't be able to Cleopatra. Can I call you that?" He ran his large hand down her body and squeezed her bum.

Cleopatra had enough of him at this point and rammed her foot into his and pushed him back forcefully to the floor.

"What the hell?" he screamed at her from the ground.

"You told me before you wanted to be just like your father. Well congratulations Marc, you've surpassed his expectations," She then stomped off past him and the group of individuals who were now staring at her as they witnessed the queen of Egypt successfully assault the son of Jupiter.

* * *

**AN:/ This story is going to be kind of short. Like under 10 chapters or so. It's kind of a companion piece to the other story I'm writing too.**


	3. Chapter 3

Years had passed again since the incident involving her assaulting a major official in Rome. Cleopatra had laughed as she read news after the incident that she was being described as some kind of mad-woman who assaulted men.

Now Cleopatra was 24-years old and had to deal with other challenges. Her youngest brother had assumed the role of her husband and Pharoah of Egypt after her other younger brother died from illness. She didn't want to think about it too much, it was disgusting being married to a 13-year old. She was just happy no one was forcing her to have a child with him to produce an heir.

"M'lady there's terrible news," her handmaiden Anat burst into her private room looking panicked, "It's Pharaoh, he's killed Pompey!"

Cleopatra quickly followed Anat to the throne room of the palace. She hadn't been down there in a while due to her brother restricting her control. There was a pool of blood on the floor underneath the headless body of Pompey, the Roman refugee who had begun a civil war in the Roman Empire and had taken safety in their palace.

"What did you do?" Cleopatra screamed at her brother who was holding the severed head.

Her brother's face was calm as he stared at the bloody head he still held in his hands, "My advisors told me this was the best thing to do."

A wide grin sprouted on his face as his eyes glinted demonically, "Don't you think Caesar will praise me? I've destroyed the problem!"

Cleopatra shook her head as she tried to comprehend her brother's logic. She knew he was in trouble, Caesar was in dispute with Pompey but Ptolemy had just killed a Roman general. However she honestly didn't care too much about her brother's well being. After years of her family in-breeding she was sure it had affected his mental health. He was a little demon, killing anyone he pleased.

Besides, Ptolemy had proven that he didn't want Cleopatra to be a popular ruler of Egypt and wanted the power all to himself. Cleopatra wasn't willing to let her little brother do that and she knew if she worked the situation right, everything could work out to her advantage.

"They will probably be here soon after they hear the news. Someone clean up this mess, but leave the body alone," Cleopatra told everyone before she left for her room.

Cleopatra was right when she predicted the Romans had arrived within days to their palace. And as she also predicted, Julius Caesar had been displeased with Ptolemy's actions. Cleopatra knew it was her chance to gain the support of the Roman emperor. She would seduce him. She didn't like to have to use her beauty to gain power but at times it was useful being a woman.

Cleopatra concocted a plan to sneak into the room Julius would be sleeping in for the night. She would hide inside a rolled up carpet that would then be delivered to his room. After that, hopefully he would accept her.

"Don't act too suspicious," Cleopatra told her guards as they began to roll her inside the large carpet.

Cleopatra remained still as she was carried into Caesar's bedroom, her heart was racing as she pondered what would happen. She didn't think he would react too negatively since they had connected years earlier.

"What is this?" she heard Julius ask.

"A carpet for the room sir, it'll make the room a bit warmer for the night."

Julius didn't protest and Cleopatra sighed with relief when she was sat down on the ground. Then she heard the footsteps of her guards leaving the room.

Cleopatra squirmed a bit as she tried to unravel the carpet but it was no use. She finally got the courage to speak after a few minutes of useless struggling, "A little help?"

Julius paused with whatever he was doing, "Who said that?"

"Me, Cleopatra, you remember. I'm the queen of Egypt. I'm stuck in the carpet, I can't move and I'll suffocate if I have to stay in here any longer. Help me please."

Cleopatra became free after Julius helped unravel her, he gasped when he viewed her nude body. The situation wasn't turning out like she wanted it to, she was supposed to have escaped the carpet herself before revealing himself to him and he was supposed to instantly fall in love. She wasn't supposed to be laying on her face with her bum in the air as she gasped for air after being trapped in a stuffy carpet.

"What are you doing?" He asked her clearly confused.

"A disastrous attempt at seduction," she groaned from embarrassment. She grabbed a bit of the carpet in an effort to conceal herself and looked up at the still shocked face of Julius Caesar.

He looked a lot older than three years ago, a lot more wrinkles and a few gray hairs but he was still handsome. "You are seducing me?" He sounded a bit amused which made Cleopatra even more embarrassed.

"Yes, it's failed though. I'll be going then, no point in staying," Cleopatra mumbled as she tried to stand up.

Julius grabbed her arm though and cupped her face with his other hand, "You're not failing, trust me." Then he leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. His kiss was like a hungry lion devouring a meal. Cleopatra succeeded.

**AN:/ Error 2 thing is gone so I can finally update.**


	4. Chapter 4

A few years had passed since the whole incident involving the queen of Egypt publically embarrassing him. He had to admit her words kind of stung. But then he rationalized that she was just envious of his charms. She wanted him all to herself, but there was too much Marc for him to limit himself to just one woman.

That's why at 27-years of age he had already been married three times and had 5 kids between them. And he didn't even know how many outside affairs he had managed in his life. He probably had more kids that he didn't know about.

"Did you hear about the Queen of Egypt supposedly having Julius Caesar's kid?" his old friend Gaius asked him as they sat down at a café enjoying some lunch.

"Yeah, he told me he was banging her a while ago."

Marc didn't know what to think about his favorite brother having an illustrious affair with the queen, he wasn't mad at his brother, just surprised. It wasn't like he liked Cleopatra, at least he didn't think he did. Though he did have to admit she was attractive and he wouldn't mind sleeping with her at all.

"The kid's 4-years old and apparently Caesar isn't making him his successor. He's having that brat Octavian take over," Gaius continued to gossip.

"That's because he doesn't want to disappoint father anymore than he already has. You know we are supposed to stay away from the Egyptians, especially the magicians."

"Have you seen your father lately? I haven't seen my dad in years, I think I've only met him once. You're lucky, your dad used to visit you all the time when we were younger."

Marc smiled. He and his dad had become close over the years. After he became leader of the first legion at the Roman camp his father used to visit him all the time. That's why he wanted to be like his father so much. He wanted to keep his father proud of him and to uphold his spot as his father's favorite son.

"I saw him a few months ago. He congratulated me on the victory against the last rebel Pompeians."

After finishing his meal he made his way to his family estate, a huge mansion he had purchased on his 20th birthday, the day he received his large inheritance sum from his mother's family.

"Papa!" his youngest daughter Julus ran into his arms as he approached. She was 3-years old.

"Hi papa, did you bring me back something?" asked his only son, and chosen heir Antony asked him. His son was 4-years old.

"Sure did kiddo," Marc took out the football he had purchased on his way home and handed it to his son. Who gave him a hug before running off to play.

Marc smiled at his enthusiasm, he had made a vow to be a good father to his children but he knew he was still lacking. He was already starting to tire of his marriage to his current wife, Fulvia. He barely saw his children from his previous marriages because they lived with their mothers, so he tried to treat his two youngest very well.

Marc entered the estate and found his wife in the parlor sewing. He set Julus down and walked over to his wife giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

"I've returned love," he said smiling at her.

Fulvia glared at him, "And not a day too soon. I heard rumors you arrived a week ago. Someone saw you with a prostitute in one of those slums."

Marc stroked her hair to get her to calm down, "Those are just rumors love."

"Stop calling me that!" She yelled at him before picking up Julus and leaving him in the room alone.

Marc sighed at the trouble he was in. He had actually been in Rome for a while and had been celebrating the whole time. Prostitutes were just a part of the things that came with being a famous general.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked a voice from the entrance to the room. It was Cicero, one of the highest ranking politicians in Rome and a son of Mercury. Marc didn't' trust him at all, but he knew it was important to keep an eye on him.

"Problems with the wife?" Cicero asked with an undertone of malice.

"Don't we all?"

Cicero smirked, "No. Anyways, I've come to tell you some news. A warning of sorts, though it's really more of a look into the future."

"What is it?"

"Well I've heard some words being discussed. It seems much of the conflict between Pompey and Caesar was for naught. The gods are going to strike Caesar down for betraying the Republic," Cicero almost looked giddy making Marc want to smash his face into a wall.

"You lie. My father would never allow such a thing."

Cicero's grin got wider, "Are you sure you know your father as well as you think? I know you're his favorite, but there are things he doesn't tell you. "

"How do you know about such things then?" Marc asked accusingly.

"I told you, I've heard some words being discussed. I must go now though. Caesar is your close friend and brother. Some might say you're guilty by association," Cicero walked out of the house as he laughed.

Marc knew what he had to do. He had to warn his brother.

**AN:/ I have to set up the next turn of events so this chapter was lacking a bit on the gushy stuff. If you don't know the history of Rome during this period basically Julius Caesar was thought to be dangerously close to becoming an emperor which was a no-no in Rome which had a senate and terms… Cicero was one of the people spreading rumors that Julius was preparing to be emperor of Rome.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I thought Rick Riordan would make something out of Cleopatra/MarcAntony/JuliusCaesar, it's such an obvious plot device that could be used. Instead in the Kane Chronicles he just makes Cleopatra some dumb queen. **


	5. Chapter 5

He hadn't made it. The traitors of the Republic had already killed his brother. Julius had held his frozen and cold brother as a dagger was lodged in Julius' throat and blood seeped out of the many stab wounds on his body. Marc had promised his dead brother vengeance against the ones who had done this, not just the ones who had stabbed him, but all who conspired.

He was currently in the process of fulfilling that promise. He had gained support from Octavion, the adopted son Julius Caesar. Rome was in the state of civil war. He, Octavion and Brutus, the man who killed Julius, were the three most powerful individuals in the Roman Empire. Something that amazed Marc, he still remembered being that kid who just couldn't get anything right.

"Send her in," Marc said to one of his soldiers.

Cleopatra walked into his parlor with a cautious look on her face. Marc had summoned her to gain her loyalty, although she had a son with Julius he didn't know if she had ulterior motives.

"Nice to see you again," Marc smirked at her obvious discomfort.

"Wish I could say the same," she glared at him, "What is the reason you called me here?"

Marc smiled at the challenge that awaited him. Cleopatra clearly remembered him, "I'll be frank. I want you to be my supporter. I need to know I can trust you, especially after everything that's happened to my brother."

"Sure, you have my support."

"Really? You're not going to put up a fight or tell me to go to Hades? I'm surprised. I thought you'd side against me just for being an ass."

Cleopatra laughed her usual sweet laugh, "You admitted it!" She continued to laugh at him.

"Yes, I know I'm hilarious. Thank you for that interesting factoid. But back to my point, since you support me are you willing to lend me money and weaponry?"

Cleopatra's smile faded and she frowned, "That's a little more risky. You're a demigod of the Romans. I'm a magician of the Egyptians. Right now Rome is continuously threatening the Egyptian land, how do I know if I help you that one day you won't completely take over our land?"

"You don't but I think if you got to know me better, you'd know I'm not that type of deceitful person. While I was raised to act like that, I'll admit I came out to be probably one of the best as far as honesty, " Cleopatra rolled her eyes disbelievingly, " If you help me defeat the people responsible for my brother's death I will never go after more control of Egypt. You have my word."

Cleopatra frowned as she considered his words. Marc hoped she believed him, he personally had nothing against the magicians. While there were always a few scuffles between the two groups a few deaths never escalated into something more. In fact, avoiding a full war was probably best for everyone.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to think about it more," Cleopatra didn't look like more promises would purssuade her. Marc sighed, this was definitely going to be harder than he wanted.

"Then stay here for a while. Get to know me, I am the favorite brother of your ex-lover I can't be that bad," Marc offered.

Cleopatra smiled slightly at his words, "Fine, the House of Life is pissed at me anyways still for even being with Julius. It'll be nice to get away from it all."

"It'll be fun, we can play cards and drink and go to some of the plays at the theater," Marc knew she'd probably decline. Most females weren't keen in doing such things. All of his wives were pretty calm and only enjoyed the occasional drink. That's why he was surprised when Cleopatra agreed.

"It's a date then. I still need to get settled in and discuss security with my team though so tomorrow maybe?"Marc nodded dumbly, shocked at her usage of date, "Though if you touch me for any period longer than 4 seconds I will have my guards chop off your hand."

"Aren't you acting a little frisky? But I'll be glad to take you out tomorrow. I'd love to see how Egyptians like to party, I wonder if you'll live up to your reputation."

"What reputation?" she frowned in confusion.

"I've always heard the Egyptians are such barbarians and are quite the sexual deviants," Marc smiled as her face turned red and her face contorted into rage.

"Good bye Marc," Cleopatra glared at him before heading to the door.

"You're not even gonna fight back!" Marc laughed as she glared back at him.

"I swear, you must try to piss me off."

"You look funny when your face is all red. The way your nostrils flare, the flame in your eye, the way your lip twitches – like it's doing right now. You make me just want to eat you up."

Cleopatra's already red face was glowing now, "Later Antony." Cleopatra walked out of the room leaving Marc anxious for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I think Rome in general (before Christ came into the picture) should be rated M. But because I'm not comfy with writing _that kind of stuff_ I'm giving this story a strong T. Mainly for language and situations.**

"M'lady Marcus Antony is waiting outside the main doors," said one of her handmaidens.

Cleopatra felt her stomach flutter as she made her way outside. For the occasion she had worn her favorite outfit which she was rarely allowed to wear in public, an almost sheer tightly fit linen dress covered in a multi-colored sheer tunic with brown sandals. Her brown hair was let down and the slight curls fell in ringlets. She didn't like the traditional makeup she was supposed to wear which was white powder to make her look pale, so she just put coal around her eyes to make them pop more. She looked stunning as usual.

Outside leaning against the mansion was Marc who was dressed in a similar informal outfit. He was wearing a dark blue tunic and sandals. Men, especially accomplished men, were supposed to wear a Toga in public, but considering it was burning hot outside she didn't blame him for discarding it. Besides he looked stunning in such a simple garment. She was able to see more of his toned body. His dark blue eyes were shining and his dark brown hair was combed neatly.

"Wow," Marc grinned wide-eyed at her. He bent down and hugged her. Cleopatra could feel his hand slipping lower.

Cleopatra blushed and pulled her tunic tighter around her body, "Remember touch me longer than 4 seconds and consider your hand history." Marc immediately let go of her.

"I didn't think you were serious," Marc pouted, "But I don't need to touch you to seduce you, I can do that with just my words."

"So you're trying to seduce me now? I thought stupid girls weren't your type."

Marc's face slightly reddened and he looked away, "Well you're not stupid, you're just ignorant about common facts."

Cleopatra crossed her arms over her chest, "Ignorant? Says the man who claims his dad is king of all the gods when there are tons of gods who are not under his control at all."

"Those gods just don't know that their leader is my dad."

"Whatever," Cleopatra rolled her eyes at his stubbornness, "So where are we going?"

"A bar about a mile away. You said you wanted to go drinking and play some cards right?"

"Yeah, I'm going to have fun beating you," Cleopatra smiled challengingly.

"In your dreams Queen," Marc smiled back at her. They walked in the direction of the bar, her servants walking close behind them with umbrellas used as a shade.

"You're kind of overdressed though," Marc said as he looked her up and down. Cleopatra could feel him staring at her, especially at her chest area.

"Why? I'm dressed in my most casual clothes. None of the members of the royal house would ever let me out if they saw what I was wearing."

"No that's not it. You're literally wearing too much. Perhaps if I helped you take off that dress you'd fit in better," Cleopatra tried to punch him but he ran away from her laughing. She chased after him while her handmaidens and guards followed in pursuit.

After a 15 minutes they arrived at their destination, a small rundown looking hut.

"This is the place?" Cleopatra was starting to regret her decision to come. She could hear people yelling inside and things breaking. She could tell from the looks her bodyguards were giving Marc that they also disapproved of the establishment.

"Don't worry. Marc the son of Jupiter, the head of the Roman army, and soon to be head of the Roman Republic is here with you. I won't let anything happen to you." Marc opened the door and motioned for Cleopatra to enter. She didn't want to draw too much attention to herself so she motioned for her handmaidens and guards to remain outside.

The bar was stuffy and smelled like alchohol and smoke. And Marc hadn't been kidding when he said the women would be naked. She caught him staring at a few women and smacked his arm. "Jealous?" Marc asked in an amused tone.

"No," Cleopatra lied, "It's just rude."

"You're still the biggest prude in the Roman empire."

One of the nude waiters directed them to a room in the back room joining 4 other men and what looked like a prostitute whom were all seated around a small circular clay table. They all looked scruffy and like they were the type to drink from morning till the next morning. The men immediately greeted Marc with familiarities.

"About time you showed up," said a larger man with red hair and facial hair.

Marc took a seat across from the prostitute and Cleopatra sat next to him.

"Long time no see Marc," the woman said flirtatiously. Cleopatra had to admit she looked pretty. Her eyes were a light gray and her hair was jet black. Her delicate form and intelligent eyes made Cleopatra feel that the girl wearing practically nothing was out of place.

"Far too long Minnie, we should get together more," Marc gave Minnie his usual bright smile and Cleopatra cringed at their familiarity. Of course she knew Marc was basically a man whore, but she wasn't used to seeing him in that light. She just knew him as the arrogant ass who always seemed to pop up in her life.

"I'd like that. Who's your friend?" Minnie's eyes flickered to Cleopatra.

Marc suddenly remembered Cleopatra was in the room, "Sorry for being rude. This is Cleopatra Minnie. Cleopatra this is Minnie."

Minnie's eyes got wide, "Cleopatra as in the queen of Egypt? No way!"

The other men in the room perked up and they all stared at her expectantly. Cleopatra nodded and forced back a groan, she had hoped she could get away from being royalty for a day.

"How do you two know each other? I didn't know you were friends?" Minnie propped her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands giving Marc and Cleopatra her full attention.

"Um, well we've ran into each other a few times before," Marc smiled at the memories, "But now I'm just trying to convince her to help me out with everything going on."

Minnie laughed, "I bet it's not working. You can be a jerk sometimes Marc."

"You got that right," Cleopatra laughed with Minnie. They could definitely be friends, anyone who wasn't blinded by Marc's charm had to be a good person.

"I'm not that bad," Marc pouted at Minnie.

After a few introductions the 7 of them began to play cards. Luckily Cleopatra managed to talk them down from playing strip poker (I know they didn't actually play that) all the while drinking an endless amount of wine. By the time someone suggested they go to the local circus (they actually had those) Cleopatra was quite intoxicated.

It was nighttime when they left the bar. And after telling her guards to stay back they made their way to the circus which was about a 30 minute walk away. Cleopatra could make out the lights of the circus spinning in front of her.

"How long have we been walking?" she slurred her words. She was having trouble walking steady. Suddenly she felt pain as her foot ran into a large rock, she felt herself beginning to fall and then strong arms enclosed around her. The arms pulled her held her upright.

"Careful," Marc whispered in her ear. Cleopatra shivered at the feeling of his warm breath on the back of her neck.

"M'okay," Cleopatra tried to pull away but Marc held onto her.

"You big dummy. You're drunk." Suddenly Cleopatra's feet were hoisted in the air and she lay defenseless in Marc's strong arms.

"Lemme go," Cleopatra said, though she put up a weak fight against him.

"No way, you'll hurt yourself and then your guards will kill me for letting you get hurt."

Cleopatra gave up trying to get down and settled on wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in the crook of his neck. She ran her face along his skin, delighted in the feeling and his rich smell. She didn't know how much time passed before they reached the camp but she smiled when she saw the bright lights of the torches that lit the carnival and the sound of the happy people.

They walked to the stadium and found seats in the front with all the other civilians.

"Lemme down," Cleopatra tugged on Marc's hair and was let down this time.

"Luca, look after Cleopatra for me. We're going to get some food," before Cleopatra could protest Marc had disappeared into the crowd with the others following after.

"Don't worry I got ya," the man named Luca grabbed her by the waist as she began to stumble again. Cleopatra didn't like his touch and pulled away. This time she wasn't so lucky and fell to the ground hard. She winced at the pain radiating from her thigh.

"See now look what you did," Luca pulled her up and sat her on the seats that were built into the stadium.

Cleopatra did her best to sit up without falling over but was failing miserably. She felt Luca wrap his arms around her, she decided against pulling away in fear she'd actually break a bone this time. However she was beginning to regret her decision when she felt Luca groping her chest.

"Let go," Cleopatra muttered trying to pull out of his grasp.

Luca ignored her and held on harder. Cleopatra felt his other hand slipping lower on her body. There was no way some guy she just met was going to assault her like this. She ran through a list of spells in her head that would teach him a lesson but before she could mutter out one she saw a fist slamming into Luca's face.

"What the hell Marc," Luca was on the ground glaring up at Marc.

Marc ignored him and grabbed Cleopatra's arm pulling her up to him. Then he dragged her along ignoring the others shouting at them to stop. Marc must've noticed Cleopatra tripping over everything because he finally stopped walking when they reached the walkway leading into the stadium.

"I was afraid if I stayed any longer I would've killed him right then and there."

"I would've gotten him. I was just about to hex him into oblivion," Cleopatra said smugly.

Marc looked doubtful, "Yeah right. You should be on your knees thanking me for saving you."

Cleopatra shook her head, "I want to see the circus. I've never seen one before."

Marc shrugged and grabbed her hand leading her back inside.

"Whatever happened to the 4 second rule?" Cleopatra asked him as she held on to his warm calloused hand.

"You couldn't resist my temptation. That and you'd fall if I weren't holding onto you," Cleopatra nodded, she was still stumbling every few steps.

They found seats on the opposite side of the stadium from the others and watched the circus. Cleopatra sat in a drunken haze staring in awe at the performance. Marc had to hold her down in his lap after her persistent need to get up and point at the animals.

"Let's go back to the house and play more card games," Cleopatra pulled Marc up from his seat.

"Careful," Marc grabbed her just before she fell on her butt, "Let's go, but no more drinking." He held her hand as she led the way out of the camp and towards the mansion Marc owned.

"I want you to get drunk too," Cleopatra said to him as they walked.

Marc wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, "But then I'd be too drunk to enjoy watching you like this."

"I'm going to get you so drunk."

"Good luck, I can hold my alcohol unlike someone I know."

Cleopatra stuck her tongue out at him, "Not my fault. I don't drink that often."

After they arrived at the mansion they went to Cleopatra's room. Marc grabbed a deck of cards from a maid and Cleopatra grabbed another bottle of wine from her handmaidens much to Marc's protest.

"The rule of the game is, anytime you lose you have to drink a cup. Whoever is drunk by the end loses," Cleopatra explained as she dealt the cards.

"You're already drunk."

"Fine, whoever drinks the most cups loses."

Marc nodded and they began to play. During the first game Cleopatra was sure she would win and was surprised when she ended up having to down a cup of wine. Sadly she lost the next two games which made it harder for her to concentrate on the game.

"No fair," she slurred to Marc who was grinning at her amused.

"Not my problem that Cleopatra the Queen of Egypt sucks at cards so much. I warned you of my awesomeness."

Cleopatra put all of her effort into focusing, she didn't know if she could handle another glass of wine but there was no way she was going to admit that to Marc. His ego didn't need anymore inflation. She played with every trick she knew and by the end she won.

"Chug it!" She shouted victoriously.

Marc rolled his eyes at her and gulped the cup down. "It's going to take more than a glass to get my drunk."

"Challenge accepted."

Cleopatra tried her hardest to win for the next matches and by the end Marc ended up downing the remainder of the bottle. She smiled in triumph as he staggered on his feet when he tried to stand.

"I won!" Cleopatra jumped into his arms, which weren't as strong as earlier and they both fell back onto her bed.

"I let you win," Marc muttered as she lay on top of him.

Cleopatra gasped and smacked his shoulders. He grabbed her wrist before she made contact with his face and pulled her forward planting his lips on hers. They lay their kissing as he held her close. The only thought racing through Cleopatra's mind was how delightful it felt.

* * *

**AN:/ A nice long chapter for a nice long wait! ^_^ Sorry about the wait. I was working on this chapter for 3 days straight T_T but I kept wanting to jump ahead.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate every one. And I know this story is not 100% historically accurate. I don't even think it's 50% accurate (or even 20%). But I'm taking my author's rights and changing it to make it more interesting. Since I think politics is boring.**


	7. Chapter 7

Cleopatra lay with Marc beside her on her large bed as she reminisced upon everything leading up to then. Months had passed since the first night she'd slept with Mark. Since then they had returned to Egypt together, both of them living carelessly in the luxuriousness of her palace. Cleopatra was trapped in the rush of simply being with him. For the first time in her life she felt free – she felt the pressures of royalty and the pressures of war fade away.

When she was with Marc she could spend all day in his embrace as they chatted or made love – whatever they did it didn't matter. She even enjoyed arguing about nonsense with Marc. She enjoyed how he would start rambling and how the pitch of his voice fluctuated whenever he felt really passionate about something.

She also loved touching him. She had memorized every inch of his body – especially his face. She knew what every small twitch or look meant, she could read him like a book.

Cleopatra had fallen completely in love with Marcus Antony.

Marc stirred in next to her and she turned around to find his gaze piercing back at her. His dark blue eyes connected with her own and sent flutters into her belly.

"You know I can't handle it when you look at me like that," Cleopatra muttered.

Marc only smiled but didn't look away. Cleopatra felt his hands moving around her body and pushed her closer against him. She felt his heart beat and wondered if hers was in sync with his.

"I'm leaving tonight," he muttered. Cleopatra tensed as she heard the words she'd been fearing since she'd bare herself to him.

"Why?"

"My wife"- Cleopatra closed her eyes at the mention of the other woman but Marc continued, "Fulvia is in trouble. My opposition has chosen now to attack me and Fulvia is doing everything she can but she needs my help."

Cleopatra remained silent as Marc waited for her to say something. But she just couldn't – she wanted to cry, she wanted to hate him, but instead all she felt she could do was beg for him to stay. She wanted him to forget his wife and stay with him forever – but that was impossible. It took every ounce of her pride for Cleopatra to stay silent.

"I know you're upset but this is something I have to do. I am legally married to her," Marc tried to explain but Cleopatra didn't care. She only felt angry at herself for allowing herself to naively attach herself to a married man – something she'd told herself she wouldn't do at a young age, yet was already happening with a second man.

"I will write you Cleopatra, and I promise to pay you back for your help with the war. I do lov-" Cleopatra put her hand against his mouth as he was about to utter the last words she wanted to hear.

"You don't love me," she said quietly, "You merely lusted after me and got what you wanted. You knew this wouldn't last – I knew it wouldn't last. Just don't say you love me when you don't." Cleopatra pulled away from his embrace and started to climb out of bed but was stopped by his hand around her wrist.

"You're wrong, I do love you Cleopatra," Marc said as he gripped her wrist tightly.

"Stop."

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Cleopatra roughly pulled away from his grasp and covered her ears, but he only yelled louder. He continued shouting as he wrapped his arms around her. Cleopatra couldn't contain herself anymore and felt tears fall from her eyes.

She looked up into his blue eyes. She couldn't bring herself to beg him stay but she could convince him another way. She quickly pushed her mouth against his and kissed him passionately. She held onto him crying as she tried to convey with her body that she wanted him to stay. In the back of her mind she laughed at how pitiful she must've looked.

That was enough to break her out of her state – she pushed him away brusquely and quickly got out of the bed. She grabbed her robe and put it over her naked body.

"I hate you," she said to him lying, "I hate you and I hope you never come back. Don't bother writing – just don't come back." Then before he could reply she ran out of the room and ordered her guards to not let anyone bother her as she made her way to one of the guest bedrooms.

She cried relentlessly as she heard Marc arguing loudly with the guards outside the room.

**ε=ε=ε=┌(;*´Д`)ﾉε=ε=ε=┌(;*´Д`)ﾉε=ε=ε=┌(;*´Д`)ﾉε=ε=ε=┌(;*´Д`)ﾉ**

_A few days later…_

Marc sat in his office as he waited to hear the news on Fulvia's injuries. She'd been injured badly from the conflicts that arose while he had not been around – now she was most likely going to die any minute. His children were being consoled by the handmaidens.

And yet even as everything was going on Marc could only think about Cleopatra.

He had felt guilty leaving her like that – it wasn't like he had needed to go to Fulvia, he could've easily sent some of his men to her. Marc had promised he'd stay with Cleopatra and eventually marry her, but that was in the heat of the moment. Upon thinking straight he knew it would be impossible for him to marry her – he was Roman. His father wouldn't allow it, the other gods wouldn't allow it, and the people of Rome wouldn't allow it. He was stupid to have made those promises and he was stupid to have allowed himself to get so close to her.

Marc never loved Fulvia. She was simply another step in the political game that was Rome. He was expected to marry a nice Roman woman in order to win the favor of the people and the gods. Why did it seem like his life was being dictated by everyone but him?

Marc sighed as he stared at the blank letter on his desk that he'd been staring at for the past hours. It would be for Cleopatra. He knew she'd told him to not write and to basically end all contact with her but he didn't want things to end so roughly.

Marc had fallen completely in love with Cleopatra.

How could he not? She was everything he looked for in a girl and she wasn't some object for him to use – though she had been at first.

He hadn't meant to fall in love with her, in all honesty he just needed her money. But the Fates have a way of screwing things up to make life a wreck. He wondered what the three knitting ladies were doing…

Suddenly a bright light filled the room and a man was standing in front of him. It was his father, Jupiter.

Marc stared at him awkwardly before giving the god a hug. Something only he could do – as he was Jupiter's favorite son. Though from the look Jupiter was giving him he knew he was pushing his luck on that title.

"I heard about your little escapade in Egypt," Jupiter's deep voice made Marc flinch slightly and he pulled away from the older man.

"Busted?" he joked – not knowing what to say in such a situation.

Jupiter didn't laugh. "I told you to stay away from the Egyptians! They are barbarians and nuisances."

To say the Roman gods didn't like the Egyptian gods would be an understatement.

"She's not technically Egyptian father, she's of Greek blood. She's descended from a demigod herself," Marc knew this wouldn't win his father over but still tried.

"She's accepted the goddess Isis – she's hosting her. Besides they swore their loyalty to the Egyptian gods. They've made that clear."

Marc was surprised to hear about the hosting part. When he had left, Cleopatra had been offered the chance but had rejected. He wondered if it was him that made her change her mind.

"She doesn't want to see me again anyways father. Besides I returned to Rome."

Jupiter continued to glare at him before his face lightened, "I know you well son. And Roman life has and will always be hard for you. You're like your mother."

Marc gazed at his father intently at the mention of his mother. His father always managed to avoid bringing her up - Marc barely knew anything about the woman.

Jupiter continued, "But Rome is your home. You're Roman. Your duties are to Rome first and foremost."

Marc nodded but felt a pang in his gut. But he knew he had to get over Cleopatra. But she'd always be first in his heart however his duties were more important - and they were for Rome.

* * *

**AN:/**

**Trying to finish this first before my other stories. There are only about 4 more chapters left in this story. I never planned for this to be long. **

**Thanks for Reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

_4 years later…._

Cleopatra sat in her carriage as she was pulled to the Roman camp. She smiled as she watched her twin children – a boy and a girl – sleeping next to her. Every time Cleopatra gazed at them she felt a pain in her heart and was dolefully reminded of their father.

"M'lady we're at the camp," her guard said to her before the carriage came to an abrupt stop.

She shook her sleeping children gently and watched their eyes flutter open. They were the same blue as their father's. As Cleopatra watched them grow she was reminded constantly of Marc – they were like his mini clones. The same pointy nose, brown hair, blue eyes, face shape – they only managed to claim her hair texture.

"Lexie, Leo we're here," Cleopatra watched her children cutely yawn and stretch after being cramped in the small carriage. They'd traveled by boat and then carriage to the small Roman camp located just outside of Rome. As part of a training exercise Egyptian magicians and Roman demigods were having a sort of Olympic games against each other. She didn't want to go – it felt trivial but at the demands of Iskandar and her staff she felt pressured to go. And her son Caessarion was also participating in the matches.

"Mama where's Caessarion?" Leo – short for Cleopatra Selene – asked as they stepped outside of the carriage.

Cleopatra looked around for her son in the group of carriages that had stopped. Children, teens and grownups were all gathering their staffs and magical items to prepare for battle. Caessarion was Iskandar's favorite and the two were inseparable – much to Cleopatra's distaste.

"I don't know but we'll see him as he fights," Cleopatra held onto their hands and followed her guards.

They sat down in the balcony seat of the mini-coliseum. The seats next to her and her children were filled by Roman officials. Cleopatra took the seat that was reserved with her name – her children were left standing.

"Mama, why do we have to stand?" Lexie – short for Alexander Helios – asked.

Cleopatra noticed the seats next to her were empty and pointed for them to take them. Then she watched as the crowds of people settled in their seats and waited for the games to begin.

() _ () _ () _ () _ () _ () _ () _ ()

Marc sat in his carriage bored and wondering why he was being forced by Lupa to watch the magicians battle the Roman demigods. The new concept had been thought of by both leaders as a "friendly" way of getting to know each other – but Marc knew the Romans just wanted to display their dominance in front of a crowd.

"Papa can we get snacks?" asked his 4-year old daughter Antonia Major.

Marc nodded and looked out the window as they approached the stadium. Marc had since married Octavia – the sister of his rival Octavion in an attempt to keep their relationship from turning too deadly. Marrying Octavia was definitely awkward - they were more like friendly brother and sister. However marrying her was also nice because she never got jealous about his affairs and she disliked Octavion just as much as he did.

They had one daughter together with another child on the way. And although Marc felt his life in Rome was stable he still wasn't content and was far from happy. Everyday Marc regretted his decision to leave Cleopatra.

"We've arrived sir, though we're quite late. The matches have already begun," said one of his soldeiers.

Marc helped Octavia and his daughter out of the carriage and walked to the small stadium. He greeted some of the old familiar faces of demigods and gods once inside. They were led to their seats on the balcony by slaves only to find their seats already taken by two kids.

"These seats are reserved," the slave said to the children.

The kids looked up at them and Marc froze. They looked just like him. There were his blue eyes, his nose, his eyebrows, even his complexion. He began to wonder just who their mother could've been – and it could've been a lot of women - but they didn't look older than 4 which narrowed down the possibilities a bit.

"Sorry," the boy said as he grabbed his sister's hand. They walked towards a woman who was engrossed in the action below. Marc's heart stopped beating when he recognized her.

"Cleopatra," Marc muttered without thinking.

Cleopatra looked up at him while her children climbed onto her lap. She looked just as stunned to see him as he was to see her. Marc was going to say something else to her but by now he realized everyone on the balcony was staring at them and gossiping.

Marc quickly sat down next to his wife and daughter. He glanced back at Cleopatra who was staring at himself - he didn't know what to say or do. He never ran into his illegitimate children and mothers after the fact. And he was wondering why he never knew she was pregnant. Yeah, she had said she hated him and never wanted to see him again but she was just riled up, there was no way she'd keep something that big from him.

Marc couldn't sit patiently and got up from his seat and walked over to Cleopatra. "We need to talk," he told her before grabbing her hand and forcing her to follow him – not caring that everyone was staring. He motioned for Octavia to stay behind.

"Why didn't you tell me? !" Marc yelled at her once they were far enough away from the stadium – making the children jump.

Cleopatra glared at him but didn't answer his question. He was becoming more annoyed as he stared at her but tried to calm down in order to not scare her kids – their kids – anymore than he already was.

"How come you never wrote that you were pregnant? I would've come back! I would've been there with you. Well are you going to say anything?"

Cleopatra rolled her eyes and began to walk away from him. Marc was already pissed and was not going to let her just leave. He grabbed her arm roughly and made her stop. Her kids looked at him wide eyed.

"Quit making me out to be the bad guy in front of them," Marc yelled, "Say something."

"I wrote you letters but you never replied," Cleopatra yelled in reply, "Why are you acting so noble now? I told you years ago."

"I never got any letters! And what about the letter I sent? You never replied to me."

Cleopatra looked flustered, "I never got your letter."

They stared each other sheepishly as they took in their failed attempts of communication.

"Mama who is he?" the girl whispered to Cleopatra.

Cleopatra shook her head as she stared at Marc who was wondering the same thing. Well of course he was their father – there was no denying that just by looking at them. But after bad goodbyes, failed messages, and years apart he wondered if it would be best if they stayed apart.

"He's… He's your father," Cleopatra said quietly. Marc stared at her shocked at the revelation. His children looked at him nervously. This was probably not how they envisioned meeting him.

"You're the Roman emperor?" the little girl asked.

"Is it true you defeated a whole army of Pompeians?" the little boy asked.

Marc smiled at them, and then at Cleopatra who had apparently told them this stuff. "No, I'm not the Roman emperor – yet. But I did defeat that army – though maybe it wasn't as cool as you're thiking. What are your names?"

The twins smiled brightly at him before moving closer to him. Marc leaned down and held them in his arms.

"I'm Leo," said his daughter.

"I'm Lexie," said his son.

"Their names are Cleopatra Selene and Alexander Helios – like the sun and moon. I thought it suited them," Cleopatra looked down at him and her eyes were misty. Marc thought she was just as beautiful as the last time he'd seen her 4-years ago. He looked back at his kids who were staring at him.

"Where were you?" Leo asked him, her brow was slightly furrowed as she waited for his response.

Marc kissed her brow, "I'm sorry I wasn't with you. I didn't know about you but if I had I promise I would've been there."

Leo nodded and Marc kissed his son's head next. "How about you, did you miss me?"

Alexander shrugged and smiled shyly at him. Marc laughed and ruffled his curly hair. Alexander clearly inherited his mother's personality. Marc stood up and faced Cleopatra. He was still flustered with the sudden revelation that he had twins and seeing Cleopatra. But he knew he had to make a decision of how to proceed and he already had a feeling of the path he'd choose. But first he had to find out what she wanted from him.

"Do you want me to go back with you Cleopatra –to Alexandria?"

Cleopatra blushed, "No – I mean you don't have to. I can raise them on my own."

"That's not what I mean. I know you're more than capable. I mean do _you_ want me to come back."

Cleopatra was silent. The only sounds were the cheers from the crowds in the stadium behind them.

"I can't be with you if I'm not the only woman Marc. I tried to not let it bother me before but if we were ever going to be together I want to be the only one," Cleopatra's gaze was determined and her tone harsh as she stated her true feelings.

Marc smirked at her anger. She was still just as cute as always when she was angry.

"It's going to be hard to limit myself to just one woman," Cleopatra glared and Marc laughed. He walked closer to her so that they were less than a foot apart. "But I think I can manage if it's you."

Cleopatra's eyes widened but before she could speak Marc kissed her for the first time in 4 years.

"Eww, they're kissing!" Marc could hear his twins giggling from behind him.

The only thoughts racing through his mind were how right everything felt and how his father was going to kill him.

* * *

**AN:/**

Thanks filmyfurry, I fixed that error. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Marc lay beside Cleopatra and their two sleeping children as they sailed on Cleopatra's large boat to Alexandria. He was running away – well not exactly running away. He still planned on defeating his rival Octavion but he didn't need to be in Rome to do so. And with his pact with Cleopatra they could even one day mend relations between Egypt and Rome – they could create one nation that combined them both.

Cleopatra began to snore softly and he felt his children snuggling against his leg. He laughed at the site of the two of them with their mouths open and drool running over their chubby cheeks – they were his new family now. He grimaced when he thought of Octavia, Antonia Major and his unborn child. He knew he wasn't a good person and leaving them behind with only a few words was pretty low. But as he watched Lex, Leo and Cleopatra sleeping next to him he didn't regret his decision.

Marc saw a flash of light in their small room. He rose quickly to his feat – grabbing his coin. He flipped it and it turned into his sword.

"Lower your weapon boy," said a gruff voice.

Marc turned his sword back into its coin form and pocketed it. "Hello father."

Jupiter looked even more pissed than the last time Marc had seen him.

"What's the meaning of this?" Jupiter asked eyeing Cleopatra and his children in the bed.

Marc winced, "Let's talk about this somewhere else."

Jupiter glared and Marc felt his body being pulled and in the blink of an eye he was on the deck of the boat. Jupiter's long black hair whipped menacingly in the air. The sky which had been clear and sunny was now dark with threatening clouds forming around them.

**AN:/ And for some reason the rest of this chapter was deleted…. :/And school is HARD, like VERY HARD. I don't even have time to read other stories on this site : - ( I'm almost finished with this story, it already ended in my head so I'm gonna try and write what I was thinking and post it in one huge chapter.**

And as for where I've been, I was on vacation for all of summer and while there my laptop and ipod were stolen. And then school started and I got really busy. I just found this chapter on my main computer while trying to avoid studying.


	10. Chapter 10

"Father, let me explain," Marc said to his clearly pissed father. He had never seen his father this angry and the now completely dark sky was shooting lightning bolts everywhere which made Marc even more fearful.

"There is nothing to explain! You have betrayed your people, you have betrayed me!" Thunder boomed and lightning brightened the sky. Marc knew he had to calm his father down or the ship would probably be struck – accidentally or on purpose.

"I'm still going to become the ruler of Rome father, but I can still do that if I'm with Cleopatra – Egypt and Rome can unite. The Greeks did it."

"The Greeks were foolish, Rome is far superior. And Egypt and Rome will never unite, it's against Rome!"

Marc could tell this was going to be a hard battle to win against his father. He knew deep down that this would probably be the last time he saw his father, there was no way he was leaving Cleopatra and their children. Even if he had to give up his spot as favorite son and sink down to, "mistake."

"You know what father … do what you want to me. I don't care! My whole life has been everyone telling me what to do and always trying to live up to your expectations. In the 31 years I've been alive the only time I've been truly happy is with her. I'm tired of living my life for other people, it's time I go after what I want. Nothing you can say or do will make me abandon them again."

Jupiter was still glaring but the amount of lightning crashing down around them decreased.

"You disappoint me," he said icily.

Taking a deep breath to ease the pain of hearing those words aloud Marc replied, "I know."

After that Jupiter shook his angrily again for teleporting away, leaving Marc feeling numb.

When Marc, Cleopatra and the twins arrived in Egypt they were not welcomed kindly by the House of Life. And at the same time message had been spread by Octavian throughout Rome of Marc's departure.

Marc realized that uniting Rome and Egypt would not be easy at all. Cleopatra was popular on the streets of Egypt but most of the Egyptian gods and magicians despised her even more than the Romans.

Marc felt even worse when he discovered the insults being directed at his Queen by his people.

They would refer to her as a savage tramp who'd lulled the foolish Marcus Antony.

Despite it all both he and Cleopatra spread their armies out and begun engaging in war with the Roman military. They were doing well at times; they'd managed to completely destroy the 5th and 6th legions that had been located on Egypt soil.

It was a few months after Marc settled down in Egypt that he proposed to Cleopatra.

* * *

**Cleopatra:**

Cleopatra scowled while struggling to tug her extremely tight dress down her body. She'd gained weight since acquiring the dress from her now deceased mother. It had been her mother's wedding gown and her mother's mother. And Cleopatra was too fat to even get it on.

"This isn't fair!" Cleopatra cursed aloud this time, earning a gasp from her grandmother and a giggle from Leo.

"You're too fat for your dress mama," Cleopatra Junior stated the obvious fact with a grin on her face as if watching her mother with her arms stuck in the dress was the funniest thing ever.

"You keep laughing Leo, but one day you're going to be just as fat as your mama."

Cleopatra laughed at Leo's shocked expression before continuing with the long battle that was putting on her clothes. She couldn't believe that her long awaited happy day that she'd dreamed of as a child was being ruined because she couldn't fit the dress over her head.

This would be her first time wearing the dress although she had been married to her brother before – a fact she was teased about by Marc a few times and desperately tried to block out from her memory.

"Perhaps you should wear another dress my Queen," voiced one of her handmaidens.

Cleopatra felt tear drops fall down her cheek and her lip started to quiver. She felt childish in front of everyone – including her own child – but she had wanted this day to be special. Everything was supposed to go perfect, and the hormones from the baby she was carrying was driving her insane.

She hadn't told Marc about the baby yet and his schedule with the war made it hard for him to notice. But mainly she didn't want to tell him because a baby would mean time averted from their goal. A goal that was looking harder each day to accomplish as Octavian gained more support. Isis, the goddess she was hosting, would warn her about their impending doom. But Cleopatra thought she was too fearful. Her and Marc could and would, conquer the world.

"It's time to go m'lady," one of her handmaidens voiced.

Cleopatra nodded before brushing the tears away – thankful that her charcoal makeup didn't smear. The handmaidens helped her grandmother to her feet and Cleopatra motioned for Leo to hold her hand. Then they made their way outside of the palace and onto the streets of Alexandria where they were greeted with roars of applause and cheers from her people.

Her bad mood was whipped away as she saw the Egyptians truthfully delighted at the event. These were the people she was fighting for; they would never crumble to the Romans.

"Wow," her young daughter said amazed. Her dark blue eyes were big as she twirled around thrilled at all the excitement. "They love us mama!"

They walked to their cart where the three of them ushered through the streets to the temple where the wedding ceremony would take place. When they arrived she was met by her son, Caesarian, and Iskandar. Alexander was probably with Marc.

"You look pretty mother," Caesarian said before he wrapped his small arms around her waist. Cleopatra returned his hug, happy that he was happy. He and Marc had bonded immediately, and Marc easily became a father figure to his brother's son. A fact, that hadn't pleased Iskandar at all.

Speaking of the control freak.

"You look … presentable," Iskandar said after eyeing her disdainfully, "The dress is a little tight don't you think?"

Cleopatra had to refrain from cursing him – both with words and magic – and instead smiled. "Thank you Iskandar. It's good to see that even on such a joyous day you can be your usual self." Not wanting to have him ruin the remainder of an already shaky start, Cleopatra held her children's hands and walked inside the temple.

The temple was dark, only lit by a few candles. Outside spectators were prohibited leaving only six people in the room. The official Egyptian god of marriage, Lexie, Leo, Caesarian, and Marc - her _will_ be husband.

He was wearing a toga, insisting to the Egyptian officials that he was not Egyptian and didn't want to wear a skirt. His dark brown hair was neatly cut and his eyes shone with happiness. He gave her a smile that she couldn't help but return as they approached each other. Letting go of her children's hands she embraced her lover in a hug. She still couldn't believe what was happening, just a year ago she was accepting that she'd raise all of her children alone while singlehandedly protecting Egypt. She never took the time to think she needed a protector herself.

"I love you," he said softly in her ear, sending shivers through her body.

She smiled and pressed her lips onto his. She would've stood there making out with him had they not been interrupted by her kid's groans and the god's laughter.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure this goes by fast so you can finish up what you started," the god said teasingly. Cleopatra blushed and Marc laughed before slapping her bum jokingly.

The ceremony was short- well short as most Egyptian ceremonies went - the festivities afterwards were much longer. They toured the city in each other's arms as the crowds cheered their approval. By the end of the night they retired to their bedroom and made love for the first time as husband and wife.

After they settled down Cleopatra felt Marc's large warm hand rub her belly. His lips pressed a kiss on her naked shoulder. Sighing with content she closed her eyes and began to drift into the dream world.

"The baby…" Marc began speaking softly, immediately waking Cleopatra.

"You know about the baby?"

Marc's deep laughter filled the room. Cleopatra turned to face him, astonished that he wasn't upset. His face was anything but though, his warm dark blue eyes looked only at her with such love, and his smile was bright. "Of course I know. You're my wife, I know everything about you."

Cleopatra raised an eyebrow, "You've been away a lot. I didn't think you noticed…"

Marc suddenly pressed his lips onto hers and Cleopatra responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with her soft hair. "You're not upset then," she whispered in-between his kisses and petting.

"No, I'm excited." Marc's kisses became deeper and more frantic. Cleopatra could feel herself quickly losing all mental thought processing capabilities.

"But right now is not the time to have kids. We're at war!" she managed to get out before whimpering as Marc's petting grew rougher.

Marc pulled away this time, his cheeks were flushed and he had the same look as a hungry lion on his face. "This is the perfect time. It shows that we love each other and that it's not a ploy. Besides, this time we get to do things right." He took her hands into his own and kissed them gently, "I want to be able to be there when you give birth, and hold my child while it's still a baby. I want to watch its first steps. I want what I was robbed of with Lexie and Leo."

Cleopatra smiled with relief and passion erupted within her, "Gods, I love you." Then they returned to what couples do on their wedding night - both excited to be in each other's arms without the fear of having to let go.

* * *

**AN:/**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**And next chapter is going to be the last. I promise! It has to be because only one more big thing happens in their history of life. **


	11. Chapter 11

Fear. Marcus Jove Antony, felt fear as he watched his ships plundering to Neptune's harsh wrath. The sea swallowed them whole as his men frantically raced around for any opportunity of survival. Their screams pierced the cold gray sky and Marc could only watch in paralyzing fear at everything, there was no one to fix this – no Lupa to lick his wounds, no father to send a bolt of lightning to help, even Cleopatra wasn't there to comfort him. He was utterly alone.

"Marc, we have to retreat!" a voice yelled. Marc was far too absorbed in the depths of his frightened mind to truly understand them. Hands grabbed his shoulders roughly and shook him. "Marc! Snap out of it!"

Gaius, Marc recognized the voice of his dear friend and followed it back to reality. His dark blue eyes met Gaius's and Marc could tell that his friend was just as afraid as he was. "Yes, we have to retreat," he finally managed to mutter out. Completely gaining his bearings he shouted out to his crew, "Retreat! Retreat back to Egypt!"

Relief briefly crossed the men's faces as they focused on their new effort of evading Octavion's surprisingly strong Navy. Word spread to the 60 other ships – out of the 200 in the initial battle – that they were retreating for Egypt. Marc stayed on deck shouting out orders, and once they were far enough away from the carnage that only traces of smoke could be seen in the distance and none of Octavion's ships followed behind, Marc was finally able to breathe a cautious sigh of relief.

"Where did we go wrong?" Gaius asked him quietly as they stared at the distant smoke.

Marc shook his head, he'd underestimated Octavion's growing strength. And worse of all was the betrayal of his own men. Word of mouth spread from the traitorous individuals among them. And Marc knew they were ultimately doomed, Octavion's ships were far too many and his army just as strong. Marc was also terrified of the news that a separate naval fleet than the one they battled earlier was already headed into Egypt – Marc was almost a day away and according to his sources the ship would be reaching land later this day. His wife and children would be unprepared – Egypt would be unprepared.

His only hope was that the Egyptian gods would take pity on them and protect his family. But he knew that was unlikely, the gods were abandoning them. Abandoning Egypt. Marc's old Roman friends and family would soon overtake his new home and make it theirs. Now all that was left was the concern every man had for themselves and their family. Egypt failed. And Marc wondered if his father was watching him now, perhaps even muttering "I told you so," at him.

"Marc, get some rest. There's nothing we can do now but worry," Gaius patted him on back gently. Marc would've hugged his friend had he not felt emotionally and physically exhausted. His best friend renounced his own support to Rome shortly after Marc's marriage to Cleopatra 5 years ago. Since then he'd been the one reminder of his old life.

Marc slowly made his way past the other tired and weary soldiers to his bunk. He slipped into the land of nightmares and visions as soon as his head hit his pillow.

He dreamed of her first – maybe it wasn't a dream though. She was laying in her bed with their youngest son Philladelphius snuggled into her side. Suddenly the doors to her room burst open and her guards and handmaidens frantically awoke her before revealing that Roman soldiers were making their way into Alexandria. Cleopatra's face was full of fear and she rushed into her clothes before hurrying away with her guards.

The next vision was of Octavian. He was smirking as he walked through the streets of Alexandria, laughing arrogantly with is men as he forcefully made his way through the city. Beating any man, woman, or child that stood in his way. They approached the royal temple, easily killing the soldiers and magicians guarding the front and made their way inside. Marc watched in horror as Octavian was approached by his adopted son, Caessarion. The young teenager thought he could sneak up on Octavian and shouted out a spell. However, he was never accurate and missed hitting him. Only to be struck down by Octavian's sword. His last words were muttered in his want for his mama.

"Destroy them all," Octavian muttered viciously as he cleaned his blood stained sword on Caesarion's body.

Suddenly awakening Marc threw up bile. And for the first time in a long time he wept.

For what felt like a lifetime, but was actually only a day, Marc lay on his bed, staring at nothing in particular. He felt his world ending before his eyes. Octavian was ruthless, he'd kill her and his children. And there was nothing Marc could do. The feeling of helplessness reminded him of his younger years at the Roman camp. He'd grown a lot since then, he'd lived a full life that other men would've been amazed a 36-year old could live. And yet, he still felt like a child himself.

"Marc, I need to come in," came the voice of Gaius from outside his door.

Marc only grunted in response before the man entered his small room. Marc turned his head slightly to view Gaius, and felt a new wave of fear grip him as he looked at his friend's grief stricken face. Sitting up quickly he questioned his friend.

"Marc, she's been killed."

For a minute the only noise Marc could hear was the white noise from his own mind, and then a loud scream. It took him a while before he realized it was his own voice. Pain, hatred, betrayal, and agonizing anger. His emotions were a swarm that he couldn't be bothered to contain. He thought of the day they first met, remembering her smile and the way she made him feel stupid by a single look. He remembered seeing her again in her early twenties and being jealous of his brother. He remembered holding her the first night after they made love. He remembered her handing him his youngest son and smiling with her at their creation. And now he'd never see her again. And frankly, that wasn't a world he wanted to live in.

"Leave," he managed to mutter in-between sobs at Gaius. Gaius was hesitant before finally leaving Marc alone to his demons.

He took out his coin and flipped it – revealing his sword. He held the heavy device in his hands and before he could question himself he stabbed it into his chest. Pain was surprisingly inexistent. Only a sharp feeling of warmth. He laughed and then was greeted by the sharp stabbing feeling, he'd missed his heart or any other organs that would quickly render him dead. His maniacal laughter returned to sobs as he realized he'd have to wait even longer to return to his Cleopatra and their children. Laying back down he felt his blood seeping slowly from his wound. He estimated he had some hours left before he died. At least he'd go in the quietness of his small room.

He didn't know how much time passed before someone began banging on his door. He stayed quiet, hoping they'd leave him alone. But the door opened and Gaius rushed in. Marc felt a wave of sorrow wash over him as his friend realized what he'd done.

"Oh Marc, no!" Gaius screamed, grabbing hold of his body. "I'm sorry Marc! I should've gotten here faster!"

Marc shook his head, nothing would have eventually stopped him from this fate. He couldn't be without Cleopatra again.

"Marc, she's alive! I was wrong, the messengers were wrong. She never died, she wants to see you. That's why I came in here, I just found out…" Gaius had tears flowing down his face now and remained holding his firm grip on Marc's dying body.

"Shit," Marc muttered. He wanted to laugh and cry and curse some more. He was going to die, he could feel it washing over him, half his body was numb and he was freezing. "Take me to her."

Gaius nodded and managed to lift Marc's body from the bed. Marc felt a wave of nausea go through him as he felt his blood suddenly gush faster from his body. "Be gentle man, you don't want to kill me."

Gaius didn't think Marc's joke was too funny.

They made their way off the boat and into the port of Alexandria. The city was in panic, some buildings were on fire, the people were running around screaming. No god or magician was helping, and Marc could only feel hatred at them for abandoning them.

It took them a while to get a cart to haul them to where Cleopatra was rumored to be, a small temple for the magicians living in Alexandria. Gaius helped Marc inside. The room was dark and quiet until Marc heard a gasp.

"What happened?" Cleopatra screamed, rushing to Marc and holding him close.

Marc felt relief that she was alive only to feel the pain, literal and metaphorical, of knowing he was going to die very soon.

"I thought you were dead," Marc heaved, every breath was painful and talking felt like he was being stabbed over and over again. "I didn't want to lose you."

He could feel her warm tears against his cheek. "You stupid man! You're so stupid!" she held onto him tighter as she felt him die. Marc could feel himself slipping away, he could see a man every time he closed his eyes. He wanted to stay with her longer so he tried to fight it back.

"I'm sorry," He kissed her cheek, "Turns out I was the dumbass after all."

Cleopatra's sobbing became more frantic and her grasp was painfully tighter. "Marc I can't live without you. I just can't…"

"Shh," Marc quieted her with another kiss, he couldn't stand the thought that any kiss would be their last. "The children, are they alive?" She nodded. "Then live for them… they need you." Although he said that, Marc's own selfish desire wanted her to die with him. They could live in the afterlife together. But, he couldn't bring himself to say it aloud.

"I can't…" she muttered. Marc kissed her a few more times before slipping away. With a single blink he found himself looking at a dark skinned man.

"Cleopatra?" Marc asked looking around frantically. The pain he felt earlier was gone, and looking down to where his wound should be revealed his unmarred skin.

"You are dead Marcus Antony," the man said, "I am Thanatos, the god of death. I will lead you to the room of judgment now." Marc reluctantly followed, his knees felt heavy though. He could still almost feel Cleopatra's warm body still pressed against him.

The room of judgment was nothing more than a room with a small circular table and 5 grumpy guys sitting around it.

"Marcus Jove Antony!" said the booming voice of one of the judges, "You've caused an awful mess up there, this should be interesting."

The others around the table nodded. Marc began to worry, he hadn't exactly planned what to do in this situation. From the point of view of others, he had abandoned Rome. When actually he was just trying to unite it with Egypt and take control from Octavian.

"You're a traitor," one of the judges said bluntly.

"No. I'm not I –" Marc was cut off by the same man.

"Did you not engage warfare against Rome with the Egyptian military?" Marc grinded his teeth, he did not want to be having this conversation right now.

"I did it for Rome, I was fighting for Rome."

The man smirked, "Funny way of showing it… I think this decision should be easy. Fields of Punishment everyone?" Marc watched in horror as the judges nodded. The javelin was about to strike the table when a man rushed in. He was wearing a black toga and was generally giving Marc creepy vibes.

"Stop, before his judgment has been made I would like to speak with you judges," said the man out of breath.

"Really Pluto, we were just finished. It was pretty easy…" Marc suddenly watched the man, his uncle. Whatever Pluto wanted couldn't be good, it wasn't like his uncle and father were on friendly terms. Pluto probably just wanted to punish him more and have him chained to a rock with vultures pecking at him for eternity.

Marc watched as the judges and Pluto discussed his probably impending demise. Marc wanted to break down, he'd lost everything. He tried to keep his thoughts from Cleopatra, but he couldn't get her out of his mind. Would they ever see each other again?

"Elysium? Are you mad Pluto?" Marc's attention turned to the judges.

"Trust me, send him there," Pluto said in a non-negotiable term, "I have made a deal with his father." Marc was stunned, he had thought his father would've wanted him dead and punished.

The judges sighed but nodded, "Fine, fine… To Elysium." They banged their javelin and before Marc could question his Uncle he was suddenly in a completely different land. The skies were blue and he was standing in a meadow full of flowers next to the sea. He could hear laughter and pleasant chatter. This was Elysium.

"Hey look, it's him! It's that general guy!" a female voice yelled. Marc saw a few people approaching.

"It is him, I wonder why they sent him here."

Marc started to turn away to escape from them when he heard, "Wonder what's gonna to happen to Cleopatra, are they gonna to send her here too?" Marc's heart raced and he turned to the woman who'd spoke.

"Cleopatra, what's happened to her? How do you know?"

The woman motioned to one of the exotic villas next to the sea, "Over there is where you can watch all the latest events happening in reality, everyone's been watchin' about ya for a while! It's the best drama we've gotten in a long time. You're famous!"

Marc raced to the villa and entered. The woman hadn't been lying about the fame, hundreds were crowded into the large open space and a screen-like image was projected against the large tall wall. Octavian was on the screen, frowning at whatever was bothering him.

"What use is a dead Queen? I guess we'll have to use the children. Round them up and put them in chains. Drag them around the city, I want Egypt to see how _powerful_ those dead fools are now." Octavian's harsh voice filled the large room.

Marc felt his stomach drop, "What happened to Cleopatra?" he turned to a man standing next to him, "What happened to her?" Marc grabbed the man roughly, unable to control his rage and pain.

"Hey man, I'm sorry. I just got here too, I don't know. I'll ask the guy in charge to do a recap or something, calm down," The man looked fearfully at Marc before being released. Marc watched him approach a man before saying something.

"We are going to do a replay of some of the recent events due to a request!"

The screen flickered and Marc saw himself being held by Cleopatra. It was right after he'd died. The look of pain on Cleopatra's face and the sound of her pleas to the gods, hurt Marc more than that sword he'd used to end his own life. He wanted to comfort her but couldn't.

"M'lady we have to leave, it's not safe here," one of the handmaidens said. Cleopatra ignored them and held onto his dead body.

"I'm not leaving him," Cleopatra finally muttered after minutes of silence. Her guards were clearly frustrated and although they looked like they wanted to run for their own lives, they stayed.

"We will take him with us then, we just need to get moving. Word has probably spread about our whereabouts."

Cleopatra shook her head, "No, I'm not _leaving_ him." She looked up from Marc's dead body, and from the screen Marc could clearly see her agony. He knew what she was going to do and he wanted to scream that it was a bad idea. Before, he assumed they would somehow be together after death, but knowing he barely got into Elysium only because of his father meant Cleopatra was probably in worse shape.

"Don't do it," Marc muttered even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

"Bring me an asp," Cleopatra said to her servants. There wasn't a hint of uncertainty in her voice. Her guards picked up on the tone and didn't question, one of the male guards left and in the time before his return Cleopatra focused her attention back to Marc's body, which was growing colder by the minute. The guard returned with a basket and handed it to the Queen.

"All of you go now. I'm no longer your queen, instead watch after my children. Tell them I'm sorry," she stated to cry and her voice began to tremble, "Tell them their mama wasn't strong enough."

Her guards looked like they wanted to argue but they left. Her handmaidens gave her tearful hugs of goodbye. When they all were gone Cleopatra kissed Marc's cheek one last time before taking the snake out of the basket. She brought it to her chest, right over her heart, and allowed it to bite her. Her screams of agony were heard by everyone watching on the viewing screen. And although Marc was already dead, he wished he'd instead cease to exist. Elysium might as well have been the Fields of Punishment because for eternity he will regret his mistakes, for eternity he would miss her.

The recap ended and Marc collapsed on the solid wood floor in the viewing room. A lot of the individuals gave him looks of pity. Marc was about to make his way to somewhere more private when he saw the image of his children on the screen.

Lexie, Leo, and the youngest Philladelphius were bound in heavy gold chains. Their faces were streaked with tears and dirt. Octavian stood behind them with the rest of the Roman troops as they marched through Alexandria. Rage consumed Marc. He rushed out of the room into the now dark paradise. He threw himself onto the grass and wept. He lay on the grass crying until there was nothing left in him and he felt numb. He didn't even sit up when a dark figure towered above his pitiful form.

"Marc," said the man. It took Marc a moment to recognize his Uncle's voice.

"Pluto."

"There are some things we must discuss, come with me," Pluto grabbed his arm before Marc could sit up and they were instantly transported into the shadows. Marc blinked and suddenly he was standing in a room similar to the throne room. It was just him and his uncle this time though.

"Sit, there is news I want to tell you," Pluto motioned for Marc to sit at one of the chairs around a round table.

"About your wife…" Pluto began.

"Where is she? Is she safe?" Marc asked worriedly.

Pluto nodded. "She is in the Egyptian underworld in the duat. She was given fair judgment and they ruled in her favor." Marc felt instantly relieved although this just confirmed they'd never be with each other again. "Marc I am about to offer you two choices, both will come with rewards and sacrifices. I know it will be hard to make but the Roman and Egyptian gods have come to a consensus."

Marc listened intently to the man, "You must choose only one option. There is no negotiation available. First thing you must know is that all your children will shortly be killed." Marc hung his head not wanting his uncle to see his tears and Pluto continued, "The first option we give you is giving your children another chance at life. They will be reincarnated sometime in the future – they will retain their memories of their old life and safely live in their new. They will become heroes and also pass into Elysium after they die."

Marc couldn't see anything wrong with that option and was about to instantly agree before Pluto continued, "The second option we give you is for you and Cleopatra to spend eternity in Elysium together. However, your children will be sent to the Fields of Punishment – for they have not accomplished anything in their lifetime."

"They're children! They didn't have time to do anything! You can't be serious, how am I supposed to choose either?" Marc raised his hands to the ceiling, "Are they all mocking me? How can I choose between my wife and children?"

"Well I suppose the third option is to forget everything that's been offered, and you return to Elysium, Cleopatra remains in the underworld alone, and your children be sent to the Fields of Punishment…" Marc knew he had to make a decision. A decision that no matter the outcome would leave him with regrets.

He could see her again, but at the cost of both of them knowing they'd damned their children for eternity. His children… Or his wife… Moaning, he came to a decision.

"My children, help my children," All hope of ever seeing her again was gone.

"It shall be done," Pluto said. The god sighed, "If it's worth anything, I was rooting for you." Then Marc felt himself pulled into the shadows. He was returned to Elysium.

After that Marc began to adjust to his life in Elysium. He'd obtained a small modest cabin near the lake because it reminded him a lot like the Nile. He'd sit on the shore reminiscing about Cleopatra. Every day he would go the viewing screen to find out more news on his children. Alexander was the first of his children to die, shortly followed by Philladelphius. They'd been beheaded as part of the final victory over Egypt. Luckily, his daughter was allowed to live longer.

Gaius moved into Elysium a few years after the incident, he'd been allowed in for his earlier military duty for the Romans. Marc was just glad to have his best friend with him. They lived peacefully in Elysium. And then one day Cleo died – she'd lived until her 17th birthday and died in childbirth. Her young son, Ptolemy, survived.

Everyday Marc missed her, but he became used to the pain. He watched as Rome crumbled, new civilizations began before they crumbled, and the cycle continued. It was in the 90s that Gaius rushed and pulled him into the viewing room. There he watched his Lexie and Leo being born once again. Smiling with tears in his eyes, he watched the only gift he'd been able to give his children in the end – life.

**The end.**

* * *

**AN:/ **

**Thank you** everyone who read the whole story, favorite, reviewed and story alerted. I'm really glad people took the time to read it since it was basically all original characters. Thank you so much.

And also, this is where, Chaos, my other story branches off from this story. That was my intention all along. You can read it, but it's not being updated for a long while.


End file.
